1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an ice-making assembly for installation in a domestic refrigerator or freezer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In higher-quality refrigerators or freezers in particular, it is increasingly the practice to equip these appliances with an ice maker, with which pieces of ice, e.g. in cube form, can be produced. On the one hand, a high production capacity (i.e. a large quantity of ice that can be produced per unit of time) is aspired to in the case of such ice makers, on the other hand a high production capacity of the ice maker is often accompanied by a correspondingly enlarged size of the ice maker, for which adequate space is not available inside the appliance in common household refrigerators or/and freezers
JP 09-310946 A shows in its figures an ice maker with two ice cube trays, which are each longer than they are wide and are arranged adjacent to one another transversely to their longitudinal extension. The two ice cube trays are each rotatable about their own axis of rotation in order to rotate the trays into a discharge position, in which the ice cubes produced in them can fall out of the trays.